The Sniping Freelancer
by Chippy0791
Summary: This is a background story for a character for another story my friends and I are Planning. What happens when a freelancer Sniper is paid to fight the very army he deserted?
1. Chapter 1

The Sniping Freelancer

Vagnus kneeled down in front of the window, on the forth floor, of a bombed out building, in a bombed out city, on some god-forsaken planet. He was a sniper, a silent assassin. He specializes in taking out soldiers from his concluded sniping spot. But he wasn't a normal sniper. He didn't attach himself to a single army. He was a freelancer.

Well actually, he had once served an army. The Imperium, who he served well on his home planet of Valhalla. He was once loyal to the Emperor, following orders from command without a single question asked. But that loyalty soon changed to hatred. After seeing countless comrades die at the green hands of the Orks. And what were they killed for? A unimportant piece of ice that an Ork stepped foot on. Sure the Officers said they died with honor, fighting for the Imperium. More like turned into a pile of innards by a green skin axe. All over a block of ice.

Due to that, Vagnus deserted. He dressed like a civilian and caught the next shuttle off the planet. The army just assumed he got killed while on a patrol, or captured by Orks. So they paid no mind. Just shows how much the Imperium care about it's soldiers. So after deserting, he became a freelancer, fighting for any army, except the Orks, who killed his friends, or the Imperium, who didn't care about his friends. He worked for the Tau, numerous times, the Eldar, even the Dark Eldar. But now, an army, which intrigued his intrests, employed him.

The army was a resistance group, devoted to defeating the Emperor and his armies. Mostly former members of the Imperial Guard, the soldiers of the resistance group were battle-hardened warriors. The army had managed to take some vehicles with them. A couple Sentinels, some Basilisks, Chimeras, and even some Leman Russes. So the oppurtunity to fight the Imperium excited Vagnus, so he charged less for his service, and joined up with the resistance.

So now he was in some city he knew nothing about, sniping any unfortunate soldier to patrol in his sights. He felt some guilt in killing soldiers, who were once like him, but if they have not deserted, they are enemies, and enemies must be killed. So he sat back, leaning against the wall, and took off his hat, displaying his brown hair. He pick up his comm. head set and radioed into command.

"Sniper 1 to command."

"This is command, what is your status Sniper 1?"

"Killed a couple guardsmen on patrol, but I think they suspect my position. Permission to return to base."

"Permission granted. Watch yourself on the return Sniper 1."

So Vagnus returned to base, which were just a few large rooms underground. He entered his commander, Commander Schliphen's office. He and some officials were standing over a table with a map of the city on it. There were many pins on the map, representing different objectives, enemy emplacements, and different soldier companies. Schliphen looked up and smiled.

"Vagnus! You're back! So the sniping went well?"

"Yes sir, but like I said to the radio operator, I don't think I can snipe there again, the enemy probably suspects my position."

"No Matter," Schliphen said. "I need you rest before the big day."

"Big day sir?"

"Well, We are going to launch a large scale attack to take the city." Schliphen mentioned to the map. "In two days every vehicle and company will fight through the city, taking out every imperial emplacement."

Vagnus studied the map, it was a nice plan. The thing was that in order to provide cover for this force that was always moving, he would have to keep moving from position to position. This could cause many problems. But he would find a way to avoid these problems.

Until then, he returned to his barracks, and tried to get to sleep, thinking about the attack soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some parts of this story are from different perspectives of different character

Vagnus awoke to a company sergeant screaming for everyone to get up. The attack was starting. Every soldier jumped from his or her slumber, got dressed, and ran for the armory. Vagnus stood up, being all dressed from his last sniping patrol. He walked out side where the forces were gathering.

Commander Schliphen was giving his speech, inspiring the men, Unfortunately, Vagnus could not hear him, he was to busy looking at buildings, trying to find a suitable sniping spot. By the time they moved out, Vagnus had hand picked 10 different sniping spots.

Guardsman Wesley Xatvey of the 8th Cadian Group walked with his company down the side of a street, next to him a stern face commissar.

"Great," Wes thought to himself. "One false move and I could be shot!"

Suddenly there was an explosion from the back of the company. Everyone looked in confusion; five guardsmen lay dead from the explosion. During all this confusion, shots rang off from the distance as guardsmen fell the constant onslaught of lasfire.

Wes took cover as incoming artillery pounded the area. A few soldiers were retreating in terror. This confused Wes. How were they getting away? Wasn't the Commissar supposed to shoot those who showed cowardice? But then Wes looked down to see the Commissar on the ground, a large bloody hole where his forehead should be. Wes stood rigid with fear, as a sniper round went straight through his head.

"Commissar down!" Vagnus yelled to the company sergeant from the pile of rubble that was his sniping position.

The sergeant grinned. "Darn, now some might get away. Well, It looks like they all about gone, I'll take a few guys and scan the area. While I'm doing that radio command and tell em' we took our part of the objective." He stood up. "Let's see I'll take Gr-" Before he could finish his sentence, blood erupted from his neck. He fell to the ground, gurgling sickly.

"Sniper! Everyone Down!" Vagnus yelled. He glanced over at the sergeant, who was now motionless on the blood-drenched piece of the road. He carefully stared down the street, trying to get a hint of where this sniper was. Then he saw it. A tiny glint from a sniper scope. He slowly raised his gun to where the glint came from. He steadied his breath and concentrated. Slowly, he put his finger on the trigger and fired. He looked up. Had he shot him?

He pointed at two guardsmen. "You two, Use cover and get to that building over there, third floor, second window from the right. Search for the body. If you don't find him, get out of there, fast."

Soon the guardsmen returned, with a look of grim satisfaction their faces.

"You got him, right through the scope."

None celebrated. They were to busy staring at the body of their sergeant

Once Vagnus and the rest of the squad linked up with the rest of the army, and every squad had completed their objective, they were ready to move out and launch a final assault on the Imperial base in the City Square. Before they moved out. Commander Schliphen approached Vagnus.

"Ok, we are going to have you move ahead of the main army and access the situation. We are going to move in as soon as you give us the word. Make sure we move in at the best possible time, and keep snipers off us."

"Yes sir," Vagnus replied. "But why is all this up to me?"

"Because Vagnus, you are the best. In the short time you've been here you've taken out countless patrols and at least 7 officers. Now I know you can do this." Schliphen saluted. "Now move out."

Vagnus returned the gesture. "Yes sir."

Marcus Tyver of the artillery squad leaned on the guardrail on his basilisk. He was part of the firing job and his was his job to provide fire against the Cadian Troops. But now he was just waiting for the coordinates from the sniper. Then from the Basilisk's radio he heard.

"Sniper one to Attack force. All is Clear. Commence the attack!"

Tyver's Basilisk raised it's barrel, as he loaded a shell to launch the attack.

Ya sorry the story is short, but I'm sort of in a rush. And Sorry to leave you hanging right before the battle (That is if you are actually reading this) But ya, look out for chapter 3!


End file.
